Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
}} Scorpion is a recurring player and occasional boss character from the Mortal Kombat series, introduced in Mortal Kombat in 1992. Scorpion is an undead ninja spectre looking for revenge for his own death, his family and clan, Shirai Ryu, killed at the hands of their rival clan Lin Kuei and Sub-Zero. He is one of most well-known and popular Mortal Kombat characters and has been playable in all the games, with the exception of the original version of Mortal Kombat 3. As such he was added to the logo of NetherRealm Studios, the successor of Midway Games and is featured on the cover art for Mortal Kombat 2011, alongside Sub-Zero. Character design Scorpion appeared in the first three MK games simply as a yellow palette swap of Sub-Zero, but with a different fighting stance. The original costume used for filming in the first game was red, but yellow for the second.Video Games magazine, March 1994 In his initial backstory, shown in the first MK's attract mode, he is described only as having enmity towards Sub-Zero that was attributed to rivalries between opposing ninja clans. However, it wasn't until the release of 1997's Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero that Scorpion's origins were finally touched upon in detail: his real name (Hanzo Hasashi) was revealed and his yellow outfit was described as an apparent mockery of the Lin Kuei, after former Lin Kuei member Takeda developed ninjutsu before leaving the clan and forming the rival Shirai Ryu, of which Scorpion was a member. In the original MK's fighter selection screen, Scorpion had regular human eyes (as his identity as a resurrected spectre was meant to be a mystery), but solid yellow or white eyes for subsequent releases starting with MKII. In future releases after Mortal Kombat 4 (more in particular the sixth generation based games), his outfit was enhanced with two swords crisscrossed on his back and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. In the 2011 Mortal Kombat game, Scorpion's original outfit was featured as downloadable content. Scorpion's two signature spear taunts were voiced by MK co-creator Ed Boon in the games and both feature films, but only one of them ("Come here!") was included in the home versions of MK and MKII due to memory constraints. According to Boon, the second of the character's phrases originated because he thought "it would be funny to have him yell out 'Get over here!' when he the spear," and he was thus encouraged to get behind the studio microphone and record the taunts. The phrase "Toasty!," according to MK co-creator John Tobias, first originated as "You're Toast!", which was a taunt bandied among the programmers during MKII game-testing sessions. In video games "Scorpion" is the code name of the ninja named Hanzo Hasashi, formerly one of the finest warriors of the Japanese ninja clan Shirai Ryu. After he was originally killed by Sub-Zero of the rival Chinese clan Lin Kuei, Scorpion became a hellspawned revenant residing in the Netherrealm underworld and seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his family. Although essentially neutral in allegiance, Scorpion will ally with anyone who can assist his plans of revenge. He was once manipulated by Quan Chi, whom he promised his life in exchange for his impressive combat abilities in order to defeat Sub-Zero. Scorpion is introduced in the first ''Mortal Kombat'' game as a dead warrior who enters into the Mortal Kombat tournament seeking vengeance against Sub-Zero, the man who killed him. Scorpion manages to kill his target, but later learns that Sub-Zero plans to compete in the second tournament. Enraged at the idea that his nemesis has somehow returned, Scorpion tracks him down during the tournament. He realizes that this Sub-Zero was actually his killer's younger brother, who was sent to complete his brother's failed mission of assassinating the tournament's host Shang Tsung. As a result, Scorpion vows to serve as the new Sub-Zero's guardian in atonement for killing his older brother. He also appears as a boss character in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (set during the events of Mortal Kombat II), as he tries to kill the protagonists Liu Kang and Kung Lao. He appears in both masked and unmasked forms (the latter being named "Inferno Scorpion"). Scorpion returns to the series in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 when Shao Kahn tries to conquer the Netherealm after his invasion of Earth and enlisted the ninja in his forces. Scorpion's allegiance to Kahn quickly dissolved when he discovered that Sub-Zero was one of Earth's chosen warriors, with whom he then sided in their final showdown with Kahn. In Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Scorpion is only a boss character, appearing twice through the game. Scorpion is enlisted by Quan Chi to find a map hidden in a Shaolin temple, a task also given to Sub-Zero. After Scorpion is killed by Sub-Zero, he again attempts to kill Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm. In Mortal Kombat 4 he is tricked by Quan Chi to believe that the younger Sub-Zero was actually involved in the deaths of his family and clan and joins Quan Chi. Scorpion emerges victorious against the new Sub-Zero, but when Quan Chi reveals afterward the truth, Scorpion grabs the sorcerer to send him to the Netherealm. In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Scorpion is attacked by the Oni Drahmin and Moloch, who free the sorcerer from the Netherealm. Scorpion continues hunting Quan Chi and eventually meets the Elder Gods, who give him a new mission to seek and destroy Onaga before he would unmake the realms during the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception. In the Konquest mode of Armageddon, Scorpion makes a deal with the Elder Gods to serve them in exchange for the resurrection of the Shirai Ryu clan, along with the resurrection of his wife and son. However, the Elder Gods resurrect them as undead beings. Enraged, Scorpion seeks to destroy the Elder Gods' chance of preventing Armageddon by taking Blaze's power that was meant for Taven or Daegon, but Taven defeats him and Scorpion is later killed by Sub-Zero in battle. In Shaolin Monks, however, he is not only a boss but also a playable character for both versus and story modes (Scorpion's movesets in this game are largely identical to Liu Kang's with some original techniques). Mortal Kombat: Fire & Ice, which would star Scorpion and Sub-Zero in co-operative gameplay, was cancelled when Paradox Development (Midway Studios – Los Angeles), creators of Shaolin Monks, "couldn’t do it in time and under budget."Ed Boon Reveals The Canceled Mortal Kombat: Fire & Ice - News - www.GameInformer.com In the [[Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)|2011 Mortal Kombat title]], Scorpion reprises his role from the first tournaments. He serves Quan Chi, unaware that the sorcerer is the mastermind behind the Lin Kuei's murderer of his family and clan. Scorpion gets his rematch with Sub-Zero whom he defeats in the Netherrealm, and although Raiden had earlier (before the fight) offered to help revive Scorpion's family/clan if he spared his nemesis, Quan Chi appears at the critical moment and persuades Scorpion to satisfy his revenge. Scorpion (as what happened in his original MK ending) loses his only chance to restore his family, and the damnation of Sub-Zero's soul after his death by Scorpion turns him into the evil wraith Noob Saibot. Later in the game, the younger Sub-Zero seeks revenge for his brother's death by facing Scorpion, and Quan Chi grants the request. Scorpion immediately recognizes that this is not the original Sub-Zero that he killed; the younger Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion but before he can be finished off, Sub-Zero is apprehended by his clan. Scorpion also appears in the crossover game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, participating in the war between the two titular series.In his ending the essence of Dark Kahn finds a host in the body of Scorpion making him the most powerful creature in the universe. In addition to the MK series, Scorpion has made appearances in four other Midway games: NBA Jam Tournament Edition, MLB Slugfest: Loaded, Psi-Ops: The Mindgate ConspiracyPsi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy Cheats, Codes, Unlockables - IGN and The Grid.Chris Antista, The Top 7… Most absurd Mortal Kombat offshoots, GamesRadar, April 12, 2011 In other media In Jeff Rovin's novelization the of the first game, Scorpion is a combination of sorts of a father and a son; Sub-Zero killed the father, a former Lin Kuei member named Yong Park, in front of his family. Yong's spirit merged with his son Tsui's body, in order to seek revenge under the form of Scorpion. , as depicted on the cover of Mortal Kombat: Blood & Thunder #6]] Scorpion was portrayed in Malibu Comics' ''MK'' comic series as an evil entity, a spectre consumed by revenge against Sub-Zero who had decided to kill those close to him as well before killing him personally. In the conclusion of the Blood & Thunder miniseries, he has a short fight with Kitana (who stopped him from murdering an unconscious Sub-Zero) that ultimately leads to his demise. During the Battlewave miniseries, Shao Kahn returns Scorpion to the living world using a mystical gem called the "Deathstone," which also allows him to resurrect an army of undead soldiers under his control. Scorpion becomes Shao Kahn's general, while his army replaces the mutants that engrossed his ranks. as Scorpion in the 1995 film Mortal Kombat]] Scorpion was played by Chris Casamassa in the first Mortal Kombat film. His spear was changed to a living metal snake-like entity that shot from a slit in his palm and could fly to a limited extent. Scorpion's rivalry with Sub-Zero is only mentioned in passing by Shang Tsung in the storyline, which instead had them both serving as his guardians, and he is defeated by Johnny Cage in the Netherrealm. Scorpion returned in the sequel film Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, played by J.J. Perry. In it, following a failed assassination attempt by Smoke and his extermination squad due to the unexpected interference of the younger Sub-Zero, Scorpion confronts the would-be victims, Liu Kang and Kitana, but is challenged by Sub-Zero to a duel. After incapacitating Sub-Zero, he successfully captures Kitana and escapes with his captive. In the animated film Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, Scorpion was again depicted as a henchmen to Shang Tsung opposite Sub-Zero. On the sorcerer's orders, the duo fight Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade and are almost successful in killing them until Raiden intervenes and put the fight to a halt. The backstory relationship of Scorpion and Sub-Zero is explored during the course of the film. Scorpion appears in the animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm in the episode "Sting of the Scorpion", in which he sends an undead army against the Earthrealm defenders and overwhelms Sub-Zero, but is finally defeated by Liu Kang. He also appeared in several episodes of the TV series Mortal Kombat: Konquest with an origin different to that of the games, and was again played by Chris Casamassa. His feud with Sub-Zero was also presented in the show, with Scorpion commanding his lover, Peron, to murder Sub-Zero's sister, and Sub-Zero slaying Peron in vengeful retaliation, culminating in a duel which ends in a draw due to the arrival of Kung Lao and his allies, Siro and Taja, who come to aid Sub-Zero. In the live-action short film Mortal Kombat: Rebirth, Scorpion is depicted as a voluntary prisoner. During a meeting with Jackson Briggs regarding an underground tournament hosted by Shang Tsung, Sonya Blade shows up with a confidential document about Sub-Zero. She reveals that the person he killed was Sub-Zero's brother. Knowing that Sub-Zero will enter Shang Tsung's deadly tournament, he agrees to participate in the tournament and leave no one alive. Unlike his game incarnation, at the beginning of Rebirth, Scorpion appears to be a normal human, though his eyes are completely white and his signature spear weapon also appears. Scorpion, referred to by his real name Hanzo Hasashi, was played by actor Ian Anthony Dale.IS THIS VIDEO FOR THE NEW MORTAL KOMBAT MOVIE? Dale reprises his role as Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat: Legacy webseries. In his episode, his story takes place during the years of the shogunate, where he is the leader of the Shirai Ryu clan. He is summoned to a meeting with the shogun, which is revealed to be a trap by Bi Han, who is the elder Sub-Zero, in order to lure Hasashi away from his village. After subduing Sub-Zero, he returns to his village where he finds his family dead. He is then stabbed and frozen by Sub-Zero. Shang Tsung appears with Sub-Zero, who then reveals himself to be Quan Chi who took the form of Sub-Zero to manipulate Hasashi. Quan Chi offers him revenge against Sub-Zero in exchange for his service. Hasashi is resurrected as a spectre and takes the name Scorpion. Merchandise and reception A six inch figure of Scorpion in MK2011 was released by Jazwares.Scorpion 6 Inch Figure | jazwares.com Two polystone statues (ten inch and 18 inch) as well as two busts (mini and 1:2 scale, including a version with lit eyes) from the same game were released by Syco Collectibles in 2011-2012.Scorpion Polystone Statue | Syco CollectiblesScorpion Premium Format Statue | Syco CollectiblesScorpion Mini Bust - Head | Syco CollectiblesScorpion 1:2 Scale Bust | Syco CollectiblesScorpion 1:2 Scale Bust Excl | Syco Collectibles Several other figures have been also released for the earlier games. Scorpion is often regarded to be one of the most popular and iconic characters in the Mortal Kombat franchise. In 2006, he tied with Sub-Zero at the top of Game Revolution's list of top ten "old school" Mortal Kombat characters, with both noted as the most popular characters from the franchise. In 2008, UGO.com included Scorpion among the top 11 Mortal Kombat characters, noting his signature Fatality as one of their favorites in the series.Scorpion - Top 11 Mortal Kombat Characters. UGO.com. Retrieved on 2008-12-23 In Game Informer s 2009 list of best characters in all fighting games Scorpion was third in response of his techniques. In 2011, ScrewAttack placed Scorpion at first place on their list of top Mortal Kombat "kharacters" and complimented his iconic "Get over here!" call. In UGO Networks' 2012 list of top Mortal Kombat characters, Scorpion was ranked as second only to the series' protagonist Liu Kang. Scorpion and Sub-Zero shared the fifth place on the top video game ninjas list by PC World in 2009.Top Ten video game ninjas, PC World Australia, 06 August 2010 A 2011 GamesRadar article discussed their evolution across the Mortal Kombat series, citing them as its two most popular characters. In 2008, IGN mentioned that although Scorpion was initially a palette-swapped character, he "is actually a lot more complicated than these initial appearances let on." In 2009, GamePro ranked Scorpion and other ninjas from the series third in their list of the best palette-swapped video game characters, adding that Midway Games "has turned the art of making new characters from other, different-colored characters into a science." In 2011, Cheat Code Central ranked Scorpion as the third top ninja character in video games.Becky Cunningham, Top 10 Ninjas In Video Games, Cheat Code Central, 2011 In 2012, Complex ranked him as the fourth "most dominant" fighting game character.Elton Jones, The 50 Most Dominant Fighting Game Characters, Complex.com, May 17, 2012 That same year, Lucas Sullivan of GamesRadar ranked him as the seventh best fighting game character in the genre's history, stating, |Scorpion has some tough competition in the MK franchise, but none come close to the sheer coolness of his 'undead antagonist' factor. Despite the fact that he started out as a mere palette swap, Scorpion’s appeal made him a frontrunner in every major MK game to date."Lucas Sullivan, The Top 7… Best fighting game characters, GamesRadar, September 10, 2012 In 2010, IGN listed Scorpion's fire-breathing Fatality as second-best from the series due to how the player's perception of the character changes when he removes his mask. That same year, GamesRadar included him on the list of the gaming's "most badass" scorpions, calling him "one of Mortal Kombat's most beloved characters." In 2011, IGN noted that the Fatality was not notably changed in following games as a result of how it connects with Scorpion calling it an "enduring classic." In 2012, "Scorpions sic Spear" was ranked by IGN as the 76th top video game weapon.76: Scorpions Spear (Mortal Kombat) - IGN's Top 100 Video Game Weapons Previously, the same attack had been ranked ninth on GameSpot's list of top ten fighting game special moves of all time for being the single most powerful yet balanced attack in the original game as well as for its initial shock effect value, called "the definitive Mortal Kombat move."GameSpot Presents: GameSpotting Scorpion's phrase "Get Over Here!" was also listed in Play s joke list of ten best chat-up lines. According to PSU.com in 2011, Scorpion "has spawned one of the most iconic catchphrases in gaming history" and "remains a firm fan favorite 19 years since his debut."Mike Harradence, In the Spotlight: Scorpion, PlayStation Universe, April 23rd, 2011 References External links * *Scorpion - The Mortal Kombat Wiki *IGN: Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Category:Characters created by John Tobias Category:Fictional Japanese people in video games Category:Mercenary characters in video games Category:Ninja characters in video games Category:Fictional skeletons Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional wushu practitioners Category:Film characters Category:Male characters in video games Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in literature Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1992 Category:Video game mascots Category:Video game secret characters Category:Video game characters with fire or heat abilities Category:Video game characters who can teleport Category:Zombie and revenant characters in video games